


Sangre (x2)

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-08
Updated: 2007-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sangre (x2)

Tema: #21 – Sangre  
Pareja: Harry/Draco, Draco/Harry (o como lo gusten ver).  
Calificación: PG, por…  _oscuridad._  
Palabras: 200

 

Harry nunca había imaginado cómo eran estas ceremonias. Pero no había imaginado muchas cosas y eso no importaba porque ahora estaban ocurriendo. Eso, sin embargo, no evitaba el sentimiento de irrealidad que lo había acompañarlo desde hacía meses, cual si flotara en una nube donde todo parecía salido de un universo retorcido e increíble, totalmente falto de perspectiva.

 

Cuando extendió el brazo, ese sentimiento se mitigó. De pronto todo tenía sentido, se veía, se sentía, tenía un aroma a quemado y un sabor ácido. Se erguía irrebatible frente a él.

 

Un brazo pálido se elevó a su derecha y se quedó quieto a la altura del suyo. Él no podía escuchar más que su cabeza, punzando: todo lo demás era silencio. Se elevó otro brazo a su izquierda, pero él sólo lo supo por el ligero sonido de la túnica; en realidad tampoco le importaba demasiado.

 

Draco fue el primero. Había mucha sangre escurriendo por su antebrazo. Harry dio un paso hacia él, pero Draco le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que lo mantuvo en su sitio hasta que fue su turno.

 

Harry no lloró, no se quejó. Podría jurar que no sintió  _nada_.

 

Pero ahora la marca estaba ahí.

 

 

Tema: #21 – Sangre (2)  
Pareja: Harry/Draco, Draco/Harry (o como lo gusten ver).  
Calificación:  _G_ _._  
Palabras: 255

 **ATENCIÓN: ESTE DRABBLE CONTIENE SPOILERS DEL SÉPTIMO LIBRO.**

 

 

“La sangre llama a la sangre” no sólo es un refrán aunque Harry no tuvo oportunidad de comprobarlo hasta diecinueve años después de la batalla final. Once años después de  _la_  noche.

 _Draco captó a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny mirándole, asintió cortésmente, y se alejó._ __

_  
\- Así que ese es el pequeño Scorpius – murmuró Ron._

 

Harry se quedó extrañamente paralizado unos segundos. Luego todo estuvo bien… hasta que regresó a la plataforma para recoger a sus hijos por las vacaciones de invierno.

 

James Jr. bajó del tren primero y prácticamente lo ignoró por seguir despidiéndose de sus amigos. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando bajó Al… con un rubio a su lado. Al se lo había dicho en sus cartas, pero verlo en vivo lo dejó sin aire.

 

“La sangre llama…”

 

-       Él es Scorpius. Es mi mejor amigo…

 

Harry no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar los ojos del rubio.

 

 _Solo Albus, entre los tres hijos de Harry, había heredado los ojos de Lilly._

 

Y ninguno de los tres niños había heredado los ojos azules del James, el padre de Harry. Consternado, Harry notó los escalofríos que le recorrían el cuerpo al mirar a Al y a Scorpius. Podía sentir, podía  _ver_  un imposible trasplante de los ojos de Lily y de James en los dos niños.

 

Scorpius le extendió la mano. Harry se estremeció entre recuerdos del un pasado que parecía ahora tan remoto...

 

“La sangre llama.”

 

El pánico en las facciones de Draco al ver sus manos unidas sólo lo confirmó.


End file.
